Smosh:The Wax
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Just as Joven had, Ian is now getting a wax too. But what if this wax leads to more than just hair being pulled. WARNING there is Ianthony that can cause the panties to be dropped, bloody nose, fainting, and getting off to it. If so please read more. ;)


Well I've never written a Smosh fic before but here I am. I'm truly a big fan of Smosh, a stalker even. XD And what better than to write a Smosh fic. The idea came from Joven getting waxed. let the fangirliness commence! XD

* * *

Smosh:The Wax

Ian was taking the hot jar of wax out from the microwave. He began walking back to the Smosh games room. Ian was scared. He'd lost in Mortal Combat and as punishment, had to get a full. Body. Wax. The fans loved it when Joven had gotten his chest and stomach waxed. So they thought it would be a great idea to do it again. He was ready to turn away and just leave but he knew he had it do it, for the fans.

"This is so not cool." he complained as he stepped in the room.

"Oh shut up and just lay down." Anthony said as he chuckled to himself. Ian layed on the long, cold table. He'd already stripped to his Patrick Star boxers.

"Sexy." Lasercorn said as he laughed.

"Can we just hurry up, I'm freezing?" Mari began to stir the wax and carefully applied Iit onto his stomach as Joven slapped on the tape.

"Hehe pay back Iis a bitch!" Joven tore off the tape as Ian screamed in agony.

"Hey! Be gentle. We still have a lot more to do." Anthony rubbed Ians stomach almost affectionaly.

Mari applied the wax thick on his chest, placing three large tapes.

"Okay so 3 of you grab the top part and pull it down slowly at first then quickly." Mari says as Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Anthony tugged at them at once.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! ARG! FIRETRUCK!" Ian kept kicking around while Joven held him down.

"This is still so much fun! Right Sohinki?"

"I agree, lasercorn" he lifted one of the tapes that had a chunk of hair on it and layed it on Ians face.

"Ew! Gross get that off! Ew ew ew ew." Ian began to spaz out.

"Haha nope!" they all began throwing Ians hairy tapes around and laughing.

"Phew! Glad this Iis over. Game b-" he was then cut off by Anthony.

"Uh uh. I don't think so. This is a FULL body wax." he grinned as he stirred the wax slowly. He gently lay the wax on Ians right leg. Softly putting the tape on.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered in his ear. Ians throat got dry as he blushed. "Juuuust joking!" he then quickly ripped the tape off, getting most of the hair.

"Bitch! Piss hairy booby milk! I hate you!" he screamed as he shook.

"You hate me huh? Well here." Anthony dumped some of the hot wax on his other leg.

"Hey don't you think your going over bored?" Lasercorn asked.

"Yeah I mean we don't have to do everything. I could hardly stand my chest being done let alone everything."

Anthony gasps like a french woman. "And let down the fans?! I think not." Mari and Sohinki nod.

"Okay Ian I'll do this on three for you. Ich, Ni, San!" she rips it.

"A-ah! Ahaha more Mari. Good woman. You do it softly." he looks at her. Anthony crosses his arms.

"So you like Mari huh?" he scoffs.

"What?!" Ian quickly sits up.

"Well you want her to do the rest for you, so..."

"I don't like Mari!"

"Um... We're going to end this episode for now. We might continue it. Game bang!" Mari turns the camera off.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" she turns to look at Anthony. "Why did you say he likes me when he obviously doesn't?"

"Yeah." he looks at Anthony too.

"Because... Because I'm jealous! I've known him longer, I'm the one he can trust, I love him! So why does he ask you to wax him?!" Anthony covers his mouth.

"You... like me?" sits up.

"No. I love you, breadhead."

"Hey! My head may look like bread... But that doesn't matter now." with a quick jump from the table, he kisses Anthony.

"Who-hoo! Ianthony!" Lasercorn had whipped his phone out not to long ago, capturing everything.

"S-shut up!" Anthony cups his cheeks.

"But it's the truth, babe." smiling, he kisses him, not letting go as his arms wrap around his waist.

* * *

**And that was The Wax. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Please leave a review, like, and what not. Love, Kimi.**


End file.
